It's the end of the world
by VengeanceAssured
Summary: Shadow's day was quiet, till the zombies attacked... Quick note, the shadow in this story is OOC, his still a jerk towards Sonic, but i did make him nice towards certain characters. Enjoy!


Chapter 1-And so it begins 

Shadow the hedgehog was fast asleep in has usual spot, high up in a tree. But his peaceful sleep was soon interrupted by the sound of a very high-pitched voice,

"Shadow, Shadow you have to wake up!"

Shadow slowly opened his eyes, he stretched and jumped down from his sleeping spot.

"Ok who the hell woke me u- oh, it's you Cream, ok wasn't expecting you, why anit you bugging Amy with your first world problems."

Cream took a deep breath,

"Well you see Mr Shadow I wa-"

"am gonna have to stop you right there"

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem, don't call me mister, do I look like a mister?, just call me Shadow"

"Oh, ok am sorry, well as I was saying I was on my way to Sonic's house and when I got there, no one was home"

"Huh, ok so, what's the problem, or more so what's this got to do with me?"

"I can understand Mr Sonic not being home, but Amy promised me we would go to the beach today, she never brakes promises "

Shadow starched his head

"well there's a first time for everything"

Cream's eyes began to water

"it's not just Mr Sonic's house, on my way here I noticed that city was very empty, it was like everyone has disappeared"

"I see, now if I follow the rules of the laws that have recently been governing my life, you want me to follow you and help you find them"

Cream nodded, Shadow thought for a second,

_ Be a gentlemen or be a prick, hmmmm..._

"Fine"

Cream wiped her eyes,

"wait, what?"

"I said I'll help you"

Cream stared in disbelief

"you're helping me?"

"YES!, now hurry up before I change my mind"

Cream smiled, and so her and Shadow set of for Sonic's house.

As Shadow and Cream walked thorough the city, Shadow noticed how empty it was, he stopped and looked around

"where the hell is everyone?"

"look Shadow there's someone across the road, maybe he knows where everyone is"

"Huh, wait what?"

before Shadow had time to react, Cream had already crossed the street

"Good day sir, do you know where everyone has gone?"

"Ghhhhhhh, brains"

"brains?"

"BRAINNSSS!"

suddenly the man grabbed Cream's arm

"Ahhhhhhh!, help!"

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

the man fell to the ground,

"Oh no, I think you killed him!"

Shadow examined the body,

"yep, think I did"

Shadow stood over the body,

_ "hmmm, this guy's face, looks funny, and he was saying brains, it can't be, is he a.."_

"he's a zombie!"

Cream gasped

"Oh no"

Shadow looked around

"maybe, just maybe this is the reason the city is so empty, if that's the case then going even further into the city is just plain stupid"

suddenly there was a sound coming from the near by alleyway Cream hid behind Shadow as he prepared himself to attack. A voice came from the alleyway

"Ha, if it isn't Shadow, long time no see"

"Mr Sonic!"

Cream ran towards him, but something was wrong, he fell to the ground

"Oh no Mr Sonic what's the matter"

Shadow stood over him

"you have got to be kidding me"

"sorry, but this is no joke, am not doing so well"

Cream helped Sonic to his feet

"Shadow, we have to get him to a hospital

" Shadow looked at Sonic

"nah, he's fine"

Cream looked at Shadow with a are-you-serious look

"fine"

he sighed "we'll find him a hospital"

Cream smiled "yay!,Did you hear that Mr Sonic, were gonna find you some help"

Sonic slowly gave a thumbs up "thanks buddy, I owe you one"

"whatever let's just go but first, we need a car"

"but Shadow there's a hospital not far from here we can take Mr Sonic there"

Shadow sighed "if this is some sort of virus outbreak, then the hospital is the last place to be, in fact going to any crowded place would be suicide"

Shadow looked around,

_we need a car_

"wait a second Shadow, if we're not going to a hospital, then where are you taken me?"

Shadow grinned

"well personally I wanna take you to graveyard and bury you, but that would be cruel, so instead we're going to see an old friend"

"wait you don't mean"

"that's right, we're going to see Eggman"


End file.
